The Experiment
by R-chan's Candy
Summary: A tragic accident left Shizuo in a coma. When he woke up, he had lost all his memories. Izaya sees this as an oportunity to use Shizuo as an experiment and becomes his "best friend". How will this work out? Not as Izaya planed..lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

On that fateful day there was no sunshine reflecting off the tall buildings and many street signs in the never-changing city of Ikebukuro. Instead the rains relentlessly poured down filling the busy streets with rushing pedestrians with their umbrellas and cars splashing all the while.

A certain information broker sat at his desk, watching the city through the blurred window pane that was covered by a cascade of rainwater. He leaned onto his desk and sighed.

Of course he was bored. He had nothing interesting to do and business was slower on rainy days. He swiveled around in his chair and stared with an inquisitive expression at his mysterious triangular game. The pieces were scattered at random with a white pawn in the center. He thought of Shizuo. Shizuo was too interesting. Shizuo was the most interesting and entertaining human in all of Ikebukuro, maybe the world.

The Information broker swiveled back around in his chair and grabbed his phone.

Time to troll Shizuo.

A car was speeding down a slippery street in the pouring rain. The driver was absolutely furious at the stupid rain and therefore was driving quite recklessly. His phone began to vibrate and he angrily snatched it at a red light.

"Whaddya want flea?"

"Nice to hear from you too, Shizzy chan," responded a familiar voice.

"I told you not to call me that, IZAYA, KUN!" growled Shizuo.

"Yeah, yeah, Shizzy chan, whatever."

"What do you want flea?"

Shizuo looked up to see that the light had turned green. He veered forward, only much too fast and lost control of his car. He cried out as it spun around and crashed, and suddenly all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's R-chan. I didn't get to introduce myself in the first chapter so here i am now.**

**Writing about my OTP is lots of fun and I'm enjoying writing this fic! I'm not a grammar expert or anything so **

**please exuse me if there are ****errors that bother you immensely. I did use spell check but I don't trust it.**

**Constructive criticism would be ****appreciated since this is my first fic.**

**Disclamer: Haha, if I owned Durarara, it would be yaoi... :P (aka I don't own it)**

**Warning: lemons in later chapter, I promise :)**

**enjoy 3**

Izaya heard a cry and a jumbled crashing noise through the receiver of his phone. He stared at it for a moment.

"Shizzy?" "Hello?"

No response.

His eyes widened and he quickly phoned 911.

"911, there is an accident. It's pretty bad, you should get there quick."

The clock on his desk ticked.

He waited with his arms folded at his desk. Thoughts stirred in his mind.

_Get up. Get up._

The sound of Sirens gradually came and faded.

5 minutes later he was heading through the pouring rain towards the hospital wondering why he even bothered doing so in the

first place.

10 minutes later in the lobby of the hospital.

He shook out the rain from his sleek, black hair as he saw a stretcher enter with Shizuo who was unconscious and bloody.

He ran to the doctor. "Is he dead?"

The doctor looked up at him.

"You are his friend?"

"Well, something like that."

"He is in critical condition, luckily someone called for help in time or he would have died. He has a collapsed lung, a concussion, several broken ribs, a broken arm, and other various smaller injuries.

_Damn, he really screwed up this time,_ thought Izaya

Izaya held back a laugh.

"Will he wake up?"

"He will, maybe, we don't know. The injury to his head has left him comatose. It is possible he will suffer amnesia when he wakes up. I am very sorry."

"I understand doctor, thank you."

Izaya sat down on a chair besides Shizuo's bedside, hung his head, and laughed.

"Stupid idiot. Getting all mangled like this. So helpless."

He stopped for a second, taking the situation in.

"This sensation is so interesting!"

He stopped laughing for a second and looked at Shizuo. A stabbing sensation filled Izaya's chest. Shizuo looked so helpless and broken. He did not at all seem like the destructive monster he normally was. Izaya hung his head again and muttered, "I'm sorry."

_He did not know how the hell it had happened, but suddenly it had happened. He was floating above his body in the form of an invisible mist. A heavenly feeling overcame him and he felt himself drifting._

_A voice rang out "I'm sorry" and he stopped. He tried to trace that voice. It sounded familiar and irritating. What was it? He stopped drifting and stayed still. And then world became clear and he understood._

Izaya waited. He waited every single day. He would arrive after work or in his spare time to sit by Shizuo and stare at him. He didn't know why the hell he felt the need to do such a crazy deed, but for some reason, he found himself staring for hours wondering about Shizuo, if he was dreaming or not.

Everything felt unreal to Izaya nowadays. He felt as if he was being watched by something and figured it was paranoia from the guilt. He marveled at these emotions and studied their effects on himself. Humans were so interesting. Of course he got a good laugh.

Days passed.

Months passed.

Nothing changed.

Absolutely nothing.

Until on the first of April, exactly 6 months after the accident.

Shizuo finally opened his eyes.

Izaya saw this and jumped up.

"Shizuo," he began with a slight wavering tone.

He gathered himself and smirked. "Have a nice rest?"

Shizuo stared blankly at Izaya with an expression Izaya had never seen before. Izaya studied it intensely.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the 3rd chapter! Shizuo might seem a little ooc but he can't remember anything from the past so there is nothing forming the personality that he normally has. **

**Izaya is having too much fun...**

A pang of terror filled Izaya and he let out an inaudible gasp. He stood frozen and silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. He needed some time.

"Excuse me, Shizzy chan, I forgot something."

He left the room swiftly, leaving Shizuo sitting upright in his bed, puzzled and confused.

Izaya collapsed onto a bench on the roof, full of confusion and frustration. This was bad, but something seemed useful about this situation. He just had to figure it out. Then, the thought struck him and his eyes widened.

So Shizuo couldn't remember him.

He laughed to himself, how _incredibly_ interesting!

He could definitely use this to his advantage, but to what advantage? How could he benefit from this?

A sudden and strange thought occurred to him. Could he change his relationship with Shizuo?

Could he become friends with him?

That would be an entirely new and challenging realm for Izaya and he smirked at his own ingenuity.

It was decided.

In a quick flash he began making up a whole back-story for Shizuo. It became perfectly flawless as he cleverly schemed about all of the various questions that Shizuo might ask. He needed to make sure that Shizuo never discovered his real past because that would ruin everything.

He hopped off the bench and walked down the stairs to retreive something that he apparently "forgot". He walked up to the front counter and checked Shizuo out of the hospital. Slipping the card in his pocket, he walked back to Shizuo's room.

On the stroll back, Izaya could hardly contain his excitement. This was going to be enough entertainment to last him a lifetime. Using all of his strength to resist sprinting, he managed to speed-walk down the hallway.

Izaya entered Shizuo's room normally, masking all energy behind a calm expression.

Shizuo looked up.

"Hey unknown-kun, what is your name?" asked Shizuo pleading out of sheer curiosity. "Do I know you?"

"Why yes, we know each other quite well," said Izaya with his signature smile. "We are best friends, you can't remember, can you? I am Izaya."

A silence instilled the room.

"Izaya kun, hmmm." said Shizuo, searching his mind. "I don't remember you. In fact I can't remember anything! Why am I in the hospital? What happened?"

Izaya, faking friendship, expertly clutched Shizuo's hands and made the most empathetic face he could manage.

"You were in an accident and I thought you were never going to wake up. You were in a coma for 6 months! Your head was injured and I guess there is amnesia since you can't remember anything."

"I'm sorry Izaya Kun, I had no idea you were there for me all that time! I feel terrible for not recognizing you, it must have hurt so much!"

"It's alright Shizzy, I'm glad you are alive."

Suddenly Shizuo cringed. "Ugh, I gotta take a piss."

Izaya laughed. "Yeah go ahead, have fun."

Shizuo got out of bed, pulling out his IV tubes and walked away, perfectly fine, down the hall, and into the mens room.

Izaya smirked as he watched Shizuo leave. Of course a super human monster like Shizuo would wake up from a coma and walk away just fine.

He spent the time alone dying of laughter as he recalled his conversation with Shizuo. It was a shame he forgot his video camera. Shizuo's reaction was priceless.

Shizuo came back 5 minutes later and plopped himself onto the bed.

"So when do I get out of here?"

"Today" said Izaya, holding up the card. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked out of the hospital, Shizuo looked around in wonder.

"Wow! What city is this?"

Izaya sighed; this was going to take some getting used too.

"Ikebukurko."

"Nice! So where do I live?"

"With me of course!"

"Wow! So my best friend is also my roommate! Awesome!"

Izaya struggled to hold in a burst of laughter. This was so unreal, so hilarious, he was so glad he had installed those video cameras at his house. This new way of life was going to be so interesting. The way he felt as he walked down the city streets with Shizuo gaping at every street sign and storefront was incredible.

They arrived at Izaya's flat and Izaya sat Shizuo on the couch with a mug of coffee while he quickly ran down the hall to prep one of the spare rooms into Shizuo's room.

A futon was unrolled and clothing was scattered about for the effect. He took his time, leaving Shizuo to fend on his own.

_Shizuo sat by himself. Minutes passed and he continued to sit there, staring at the passerby's in the city. Everything was so different, so new. It was comical in a way. He smiled to himself. He liked this new life, this new start. He had never known such bliss. He stared out at the city of Ikebukuro. The sun was setting and the streets were busy with traffic and pedestrians._

_Shizuo diverted his attention from the windows and looked down the hallway. What was taking Izaya-kun so long?_

_Probably using the bathroom or something. He rested on that assumption and continued to stare out the window._

Izaya finished preparing the room and began to pace about, devising his plan for the thirteenth time, checking for any flaws.

He had decided to tell Shizuo that he was also his assistant in his "business". Then, he would have to keep him from learning the truth about his past from outside sources. Izaya snatched his cell phone from his pocket and proceeded to call a few sources of the supposed trouble.

"Hey its me, yes, he's fine. He went through amnesia and can't remember shit though. Thinks he is something else. I'm taking care of him for now. Don't remind him of his past or of his strength because it makes him terribly depressed. It is best to keep silent. Yes. Spread the word. I'm counting on you, bye."

He shut his phone and walked out of the room with a smirk.

Shizuo looked up. "What took you so long Izaya Kun? I was getting worried?"

"Oh nothing, had to make a business call."

Shizuo nodded and stretched his long legs across the coffee table.

"So what are we having for dinner? I'm starving!"

Izaya thought for a moment. He had planned for this question, of course. He smiled as gently as he could manage at Shizuo.

"We're eating here, I'm cooking."

"Wow, do you always cook for me?"

"Of course, I'm the only one that can."

He snatched up the TV remote and flicked on the large flat screen. Commercials, whatever.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Alright Izaya Kun."

Izaya strolled into the kitchen and collapsed onto the counter in a fit of hysterical giggles. This was WAY too entertaining. If he knew it would have been this entertaining he would have put Shizuo in a coma years before this.

He snatched up his cell phone and checked the time. 6:30. Time to call his sources.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the 5th chapter! Thank you to those who waited :) The lemons are coming verrry soon...be prepared ;) **

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Celty, it's me, I have a mission for you. Yes. I'm trying to make dinner. Shut up. Don't laugh, this is an important experiment. What? No, don't come over. Tell me what to do, step by step. Please. Thank you."

He listened to her instructions to take out the necessary ingredients and he proceeded to do as she said. 15 minutes later he had prepared a delicious-smelling 3 course meal. He layed it on the table in front of Shizuo, whose eyes widened.

"Wow it looks so good Izaya Kun!"

He began to eat hungrily and Izaya sat opposite from him, observing carefully.

Shizuo noticed this and looked up.

"Don't just stare at me, eat something!" he held up a chicken leg. "Its super yummmmy!"

He waved it in Izaya's face and Izaya bit a chunk off with his mouth.

_Not bad_, he thought. _I'll have to thank Celty later._

The next day went by flawlessly as Izaya carefully plotted out all of his actions. He kept Shizuo in the flat all day by giving him random, useless, paperwork to file. Of course, Izaya had to act as if he were Shizuo's best friend, so he kept him happy by giving him breaks to play games of chess, in which he would always win. Shizuo did not know what to make of Izaya's expert chess skills.

"You're incredible Izaya Kun! You should enter a chess tournament or something!"

Izaya laughed out loud and firmly dismissed the idea.

"I'm going to make dinner now. Keep working."

"Sure thing!"

Izaya got up and walked into the kitchen. All at once, a surge of thoughts entered his mind. He leaned against the counter and thought more about the difference in Shizuo's personality.

In a way, this form of Shizuo was kind of terrifying. Their personalities were so different! It was as if Shizuo was a completely different person. He remarked on the peculiar way memories form a human's personality and then the way memories had formed Shizuo's personality.

_So freaking interesting._

Izaya let out a small laugh once more before he picked up the phone to call Celty.

Life went on smoothly from there and nothing changed. Izaya made dinner every night, Shizuo did useless work, and they always had a good game of chess.

Then, one day, Izaya stopped by Celty's flat to pick up a recipe book. Celty retrieved the book for him and as she handed it over, she looked carefully at Izaya.

"Did something happen?" she asked, curiously, typing in her phone and showing it to Izaya.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You seem, well...different."

"What do you mean by different?" asked Izaya with a sudden curiousity.

"You seem happier, Izaya."

_Happier? Happier?_ Izaya was confused at once.

"I don't understand. How do I seem happier?"

"When you came in you were smiling, and when I left to get the book, you were snickering to yourself," said Celty typing furiously on her phone. "What happened?"

Izaya stood frozen. Celty had just proved something that he had not planned to happen. This experiment was not supposed to affect him.

"It's probably just the weather," he admitted smugly.

Celty turned away. She didn't believe that for a second, but decided it was probably best not to argue.

"Whatever, return that when you're done."

Izaya nodded and walked out of the flat. In the street on the way home, he thought deeply about what she had said. He knew undoubtedly that she was right. He was definitely feeling more on the positive end of the emotional spectrum than normal.

Of course, he would never fully admit it, and he covered it with his sadistic ideas about using Shizuo as a human experiment. He dismissed the happiness as the joy of being able to use Shizuo in this manner and did not think any further than that.

Then one day, which was a pretty typical day, Izaya was bathing when the door suddenly opened.

Shizuo stood there holding a towel. His eyes widened and he jumped back.

"Oh, Izaya kun, I didn't know you were in here."

Izaya looked up in surprise, but quickly hid it with a famous bad-ass smirk and said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Don't worry about it. We used to bathe together anyway."

"Oh, in that case, I'm coming in!"

Izaya's eyes widened in disbelief and partial fear. He did not expect such a thing to occur, nor did he in his wildest dreams even think that Shizuo would dare enter the same bathtub as him. But suddenly, another emotion occured as he watched Shizuo strip down to his birthday suit. This emotion took him by suprise and he turned towards the wall to hide his horrified expression.

He barely maintained his cool as he heard Shizuo immerse himself in the bathwater.

"Ahh this feels nice!" commented Shizuo, relaxing at once.

Izaya continued facing the wall, pretending he was washing his face. Time passed and Izaya's panic level was rising.

Any more time spent in that bath and he would have screamed. He had to escape.

"I'm feeling dizzy from the heat, I'm going to get out," he told Shizuo, stepping out of the tub and snatching up a towel. He then walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.

He collapsed on his bed and tried to collect himself. He had never felt so many emotions at once and he did not know what to do. He needed more control. He needed to figure himself out.

Pacing the room, he began slowly sorting his emotions. His panic attack then, became a mere amusement that made him collapse in a surge of laughter.

Meanwhile, little did he know that Shizuo noticed how he had turned towards the wall in the bathroom and was debating why mentally the whole time. He suddenly came to the random conclusion that Izaya was avoiding him because he did something wrong and Izaya was mad. He jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

Racing out the door of the bathroom and into the hall, he did not notice Izaya leaving his bedroom and thereby ran into him, toppling him over into an awkward position.

"Augh, Izaya I'm so sorry, I didn't see you..."

He stopped when he felt a sudden breeze and realized that his towel had not made it out of the bathroom.

Oops.

He jumped up in embarrassment and dashed off to get the towel, which had gotten caught in the door hinge.

Izaya was in partial shock and still lay there on the ground where he had fallen. Shizuo helped him up with many apologies.

"Its fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," was all Izaya could manage to say. So much for recollecting himself, he had lost his mischievous way of thinking the minute he had seen Shizuo running stark-naked down the hall.

Shizuo sighed and scratched his head in embarassment.

"I actually meant to ask you something."


	6. Chapter 6

**I present the 6th chapter, where things are just getting started... *nudge nudge wink wink***

**Enjoy...hehehehe... :D**

Izaya looked curiously at Shizuo. What could he be meaning to tell him?

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Oh." was all that came out of Izaya's mouth. How could he have missed this predictable reaction?

"Oh?"

"Oh, no, I mean, no."

Izaya looked down in terror. How did he not realize that? He was supposed to know everything. But, then it suddenly occurred to him that the emotions he had felt had taken over his mind, blocking any further thought. It was perfectly human to act upon emotions as strong as that. He shook his head.

"I wasn't avoiding you."

Shizuo, who had a worried expression before, suddenly grinned.

"That's good, I was worried. You've been really quiet lately."

Shizuo was worried? About him?

Izaya wanted to laugh but felt that would disrupt the situation.

"The truth is Izaya kun," began Shizuo.

Izaya could trace a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Uh, um. That is, I really like you."

"Of course you do," smirked Izaya. "We're best friends after all."

"No! it's not like that!"

Shizuo looked flustered.

Somehow Izaya knew that this would happen and he was not surprised.

"So you have feelings for me?"

Once again his curiosity was setting in.

"I, I don't know. I just really liked you, and before I knew it, I was thinking about you all the time, and then suddenly I feel like I'm in love with you!"

So that was how it worked. Izaya understood this somewhat, if not, perfectly.

"Give me some time, I'll think about it," said Izaya, who was in dire need of planning his next move. He forgot that human emotions evolved quickly and was not prepared for the amount of time it took for this to happen.

"Alright then," said Shizuo with a smile. "Whenever you're ready."

_Ha, whenever I'm ready_, thought Izaya with a mental smirk.

_When will I ever be ready?_

Izaya spent the night on the balcony of his flat thinking. He needed an efficient plan. If he became Shizuo's lover, it would be possible that he himself might suffer from the relationship itself or if Shizuo were to regain his memories. But then again, the curiosity! How could he not wonder what Shizuo in a relationship would act like? The thought nagged him and he debated until sunrise when he fell asleep.

Right before his eyes closed, he decided to go with the situation and enter a relationship with Shizuo. Only out of curiosity and usage as experiment data. Nothing else, no feelings involved, at least on his part.

He woke up and found himself lying in his bed. He knew Shizuo had put him there. But wait! Had Shizuo discovered his strength? The thought suddenly terrified him and he sprang up to come face to face with Shizuo.

"Morning," grinned Shizuo. "Breakfast in bed?"

Izaya blinked twice, forgetting his prior panic. Did Shizuo seriously just make him breakfast? This was hilarious! He muffled a laugh in his pillow and took his breakfast.

It was not half bad, but something was astray. Wasn't Shizuo under the mindset that he couldn't cook? Whatever. Izaya didn't think any further than that.

Shizuo sat with him as he ate, twiddling his fingers and making light conversation. After awhile the silence became awkward. Izaya decided to break it and make it even more awkward, for the sake of Shizuo's reaction.

"I've made my decision."

Shizuo jumped up and blushed.

"Well, that was pretty fast!"

"I've decided to make you my lover."

Shizuo's face lit up and he smiled brilliantly, making Izaya's cheeks go hot, which he noted was from the suddenness of Shizuo's expression. Apparently Shizuo had the special ability to affect the blood flow in his cheeks.

Shizuo's expression suddenly changed and became serious. With this, Izaya began to notice another annoying side effect of Shizuo's expression change.

Izaya's heart was pumping blood faster. He could feel it hammering in his chest. Suddenly he became lost in it, and therefore, lost his strong focus on the fact that this all was an experiment. His mind became a swirl of Shizuo's eyes coming closer and his beating heart, the rush of blood to his cheeks. He suddenly became aware that there was something soft and cool pressing against his lips. Shizuo had made his move.

Izaya was being kissed by Shizuo, the one who was always out to kill him.

By the time Izaya realized what had just happened, he sat there, looking at Shizuo in shock. He had never felt such strong emotional ties with a human before. It terrified him and it took all of his strength not to freak out for the sake of making a worse mess than he had already made.

Shizuo stared into Izaya's eyes. He lifted his lips from Izaya to breathe and hurriedly pressed them back into Izaya's while sucking and licking. Izaya let out a small moan that caused his mind to go berserk and he pushed Shizuo off of him.

_What was that pathetic noise I made?_ Thought Izaya feeling mortified that such an awful sound could come out of him. Then he realized the effect of having pushed Shizuo away.

Shizuo looked hurt, but was also panting hard, his cheeks flushed. Izaya looked at him briefly.

"You don't like me?" asked Shizuo, pulling an expression that made Izaya want to pat his head like a dog. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, that's not it," began Izaya, trying to regain his senses. He figured it best to not look at Shizuo for the time being. However, that effort failed.

"Then, you were just kidding?"

"No, it's not that, I…" Izaya looked back at Shizuo and felt an urge to return his kiss. He begrudgingly accepted that urge and tackled Shizuo, pressing his lips heavily onto Shizuo's, forcing out a moan. He pulled away, breathless. He had never felt such intense human emotions before. These emotions, of passion, lust, and want. He collapsed on top of Shizuo. He did not know what to do. If his emotions got anymore mangled than this, he would have to call off this entire experiment and leave Shizuo for good.

However, Shizuo was not having paranoid thoughts, rather, he was focused on something entirely different and turned over on top of Izaya.

"I want you now," he whispered in Izaya's ear. "May I?" as to infer that he would be on top.

Izaya lay there motionless, lost in the sudden blur of emotions that came with that husky whisper.

_Maybe._

_Just this once._

_Just give in._

The human emotions overrode his subconscious and spilled into his conscious and he pulled Shizuo close to him, which Shizuo read as "yes I want you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the chapter that gives this fic it's M rating. Thank you for waiting patiently for it :)**

**I really like getting reviews, by the way, so if you have any constructive criticism or praise and whatnot, please post :) They make me really happy.**

**Oh and, this is my first time writing a lemony shizaya fic so if there is anything off or awkward about the lemons, please let me know ;)**

**Thanks and enjoy! **

Shizuo scattered passionate kisses all around Izaya's lips, neck, and jaw line, and slowly worked the buttons on Izaya's shirt.

His cold hands pressed against Izaya's bare, warm chest, and Izaya trembled at the contact. He gripped Shizuo's shoulders, pulling him closer and Shizuo began to kiss and caress his chest, causing Izaya to emit, to his sudden humiliation, soft, seductive moans.

A stray hand of Shizuo's traveled down to Izaya's crotch, and began slowly touching, gently, but in a way that Izaya's eyes widened and he let out a gasp.

Shizuo, apparently enjoying this rare reaction, set out undoing Izaya's pants, reaching in, and grabbing his fully enlarged member, which was dripping with pre-cum.

Izaya was immediately lost in the wonderful, ecstatic, bliss of the intense friction from Shizuo's hand rubbing his length. He let out a large moan, digging his nails into Shizuo's back, and came in Shizuo's hand, in which Shizuo licked off.

Shizuo began to undo his pants while Izaya lay there trying to regain his senses, once again.

What was he doing? This was definitely not in his plans! Sleeping with his own experiment?

This entire situation suddenly became vile and cold in Izaya's eyes. He had to stop this, before it went any further.

"S-Shizzy, lets-Ahh" Izaya cried out at Shizuo, who was not listening to him, and suddenly, without warning, spread lube around his ass.

This was too much. Shizuo wanted him and there was no stopping him. His lust filled eyes met Izaya's glimmery and conflicted ones, making Izaya turn away.

"S-stop, Shizzy, that's enough, I…mmpghh!"

He was cut off by a ferocious kiss, instantaneously weakening his defenses, and he submitted himself to shizuo. The truth was, that he was absolutely dying for more. He would never admit this, being the cold and controlled person that he felt he was.

Shizuo positioned himself and breathed heavily near Izaya's ear.

"I'm coming in, Izaya Kun."

He pushed his huge length into Izaya's tight, slick opening, and Izaya cried out in the flash of pain, clutching Shizuo, digging his nails into his back. Izaya's mind was blank. He could not think. He could only feel Shizuo inside of him, pushing deeper and deeper and deeper.

Shizuo stopped, resting for a moment before he slowly pulled out, making Izaya shiver and then cry out again, this time in pleasure, as he thrust back in rapidly.

This motion became faster, more intense, with rapid breathing, beating hearts, limbs clutching each other, and muscles tightening in anticipation. An electricity filled Izaya. A tingling sensation engulfed his body and it pulsated, spreading and growing more intense. Izaya reached his peak. All of his conscious worries and thoughts were gone. All he could think of was the spreading heat, the thudding of Shizuo's body into his, and the animalistic way he needed MORE.

_More. More. More!_

Then it came...

The feeling.

It was beautiful, engulfing his entire body into spasms of pleasure.

His seed spilled out onto his chest and moments later, Shizuo let out a moan, collapsing on top of Izaya, exhausted, and still trembling from the feeling. He pulled out of Izaya and then fell back on top of him, breathing hard.

Izaya lay there with an exhausted Shizuo on top of him as he, for the millionth time, tried to recollect what had just happened.

He just had sex with Shizuo. How the hell did he get himself into this?

He recollected his past, analyzing his and Shizuo's every action as it played out like a movie in his mind. Then, he uttered a laugh. He practically doubled over when he came to the final result of his analysis.

He had done it. He had set it all up so Shizuo was bound to fall in love with him. After all, he was the one who had led him on, letting him into the bath, being nice, agreeing to be his lover. And what a mess it had led up to! He was so stupid. He had known it was going to fail like this, and yet doubted it, ignored the signs, and messed up.

_Those stupid emotions. Why the hell was I so affected by these stupid human emotions? How the hell did I let him do this to me? Why didn't I think? Why couldn't I think?_

These questions plagued his mind and he clutched his head in frustration.

Looking at the sleeping Shizuo, Izaya knew he had only one option left.

He could not go on like this.

He struggled, lifting Shizuo off of him, getting off the bed, and then, he finally collapsed on the floor with a severe pain in his lower back.

Muttering to himself and groaning, he managed to hobble into the shower and rinse himself of Shizuo.

He packed up a small duffel, snatched up his phone, left money on the counter, and walked out the door.

He had to leave for good.

_Sorry Shizzy._

His experiment had failed.

Shizuo and himself were better off apart. Things would go back to normal. They had to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to those who posted reviews! You have no idea how touched I was :') Seriously, you guys made my day!**

**This chapter clarifies some things in the plot.**

**Once again, enjoy! _~I'm posting another chapter asap after this cause' it's a weekend and I can ;)_**

Back in Izaya's flat, several hours after he had left, Shizuo began to stir. He reached his arm out, feeling for a warm body, but the bed-space next to him was empty. His eyes shot open.

"Izaya?" he called out.

No answer. The house was dead silent.

He got up and stretched, assuming Izaya was out to get groceries or something. Then he realized the time.

6 am.

Where the hell was Izaya at 6 am?

Shizuo stormed into the kitchen and stopped.

The empty silence filled the room and all that was left was the sound of his heart racing.

"Izaya?" he called into the emptiness.

"Izaya? Where are you?"

He walked past the table and stopped suddenly when his eye caught something on the table.

Money? What was money doing lying around?

He picked up the money and saw the amount. Whoa, that was a lot of money.

_Why would Izaya leave that much money lying around?_

He snatched up the money and proceeded to carry it back to Izaya's room. He walked into the room and noticed how tidy it was._ What a neat-freak._

He opened the door of the dresser and peered into it in disbelief. It was empty.

He checked another drawer.

That was empty too.

Where was all of his stuff?

He opened up the closet where Izaya stored a lot of his crap and saw that a bunch of duffel bags had been sorted through and piled on the floor.

His legs went weak and he dropped onto his knees.

Izaya was gone, and he most likely, wasn't coming back anytime soon.

But, because of this, Shizuo was finally able to mutter something he hadn't been able to in awhile.

"That stupid flea."

Yes, he had said it. Izaya wasn't there to listen and there were no video cameras in Izaya's room. He gave a weak laugh and sat there, thinking about what to do.

He was so stupid. He had gone way too far with this.

He instantly regretted sleeping with Izaya. Why did he do that? He knew why, but still questioned it out of immense regret.

He laughed again.

They were both so stupid.

There was nothing left of Izaya now.

He sat there in the dark room thinking. He suddenly felt bad. Why did he do that to Izaya?

Shizuo knew he should have told the truth from the beginning. But, he had seen many things in the months that he was in a coma. He had floated over his body and watched Izaya visit him everyday, sometimes talking to him, mostly watching.

To put it simply, Izaya was there for Shizuo the entire time. He had not missed a single day during those 6 months.

Shizuo saw this and began to feel happy. Then he had heard Izaya saying something about a head injury and amnesia. The plan was perfect.

He would start over from the beginning with Izaya. He didn't want to treat the person, who was there for him 24/7 the same as he did in the past. He didn't want to hate him anymore. How could he? The guilt would be too much.

When he finally felt his soul drifting closer to his body, just before he woke up, he was so sure that this would work out for the best.

But, it had failed so miserably. Where was Izaya now? If only he could tell him the truth.

That was it.

Shizuo hurriedly changed and bolted out the door. He ran down the stairs because the elevator was being a jerk and he raced into the street. He had to find Izaya!

Of course, like the perfect event for such intense ambition, it was pouring rain. Izaya ran through the torrential downpour, scanning the crowds of passerby's. He must have been running for hours when he finally stopped exhausted at a familiar building.

Slowly trudging up the stairs, he shook the water out of his hair and wiped his forehead on his sleeve. He knocked loudly on one of the doors, which was opened momentarily.

"Shizuo? What brings you here? You're soaking wet!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Tada! 2 chapters in one day! I think I made Shizuo a little bit ooc. Please let me know if it's too much. **

_**~I think I turned "someone" into a Shizaya fan...**_

Celty ushered him inside and sat him on the sofa. After running off to get towels, she handed them to Shizuo. He sat there on the sofa, motionless and exhausted.

Throwing the towels onto his lap, she sat down across from him and looked at him thoughtfully.

"You don't look well. Tell me what happened."

Shizuo didn't want to speak. It was painful. If he started crying it would be embarrassing. He breathed deeply and didn't say anything.

"Did someone remind you of your strength again?"

_Wait. What?_

Shizuo looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?

"Oh, so someone told you about your ability to lift and throw heavy objects, right? I was told it makes you depressed."

Shizuo laughed. So that's what Izaya had told everyone. The flea was clever.

"Obviously that's not it," typed Celty. "Tell me the truth. What happened?"

Shizuo swallowed hard. This was going to be difficult to explain.

"Umm…That it…I…no..wait..umm…" he tried to begin. He could not mouth the words.

"Whatever it is, it's obviously troubling you and if you don't say anything now, it'll just build up."

"Izaya is gone," came suddenly out of Shizuo's mouth. He looked down, trying to hide the agony in his face. "He just left suddenly, without a word or a note. All he left behind for me was money."

Celty was double shocked. She was shocked that Izaya had left so suddenly and she was even more shocked that Shizuo seemed to care deeply about it. Was this the amnesia?

"He didn't leave anything behind that you could track him with?"

"No, nothing. He took all his electronics except his computer which has this crazy-ass passcode on it. I don't know what to do! He's not anywhere in Ikebukuro."

Celty was even more shocked when she looked at Shizuo's face. Was that LOVE she saw in his eyes?

_How the hell did this happen?_

"Do you know why he left?"

"No."

"Did you do or say anything to him to make him leave?"

She noticed as soon as she had said that, Shizuo's face flushed with red.

"So you did…huh. Gee, I wonder what you did to get Izaya to just suddenly pack up and leave? What did you do, confess to him or something?"

Shizuo's head shot up.

"He returned my feelings though!"

_WHAT. THE. HELL…_ was all that went through Celty's mind. Did she seriously just hear that?

"S-so you two were…d-dating?" she typed, waveringly.

"Yeah…"

"Did you have a lovers spat or something?"

"No, not at all. Everything was great…"

"Then I don't understand. Did you do something to him that he didn't like?"

"He said he liked it."

Shizuo suddenly flushed bright crimson.

_Oh-shit-what-did-I-just-say?_

He hid his face in his palms.

Meanwhile Celty's mind was spinning.

_Oh my god, what is going on here. I cannot believe I am hearing this. Is this a dream? This is unreal…oh my god…_

"Liked exactly…what?" She was too curious.

"When I kissed him."

Shizuo covered his face even more. Why was he saying this stuff?

_You KISSED Izaya?_ Is what Celty wanted to scream out but she held it in. Alright, this was not the time to lose it. Shizuo needed help, and she was supposed to help him, not make it worse.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"I just know! This is embarrassing, do I have to continue to tell you every detail of my personal life?"

"Yes, please," typed Celty, who could pretty much guess what was going to come next.

"Tell me everything."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 has arrived! I've never been out of the united states before so I'm not entirely sure how the whole passport thing works so if I'm wrong about something, please exuse me.-.- Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

Shizuo hid his face in his arms. He had to tell her. This was the most embarrassing day of his life.

"I know he wanted me. He told me in his own words, that he wanted me. I couldn't believe my ears but I took that as the green light. And then, I…I…"

Celty was on the edge of her seat.

"I…I…slept with him."

_I knew it!_

"So you think that because you slept with him that he ran away?"

"I don't know. Maybe I wasn't good enough, maybe it hurt him, I don't know!"

So he was seme, thought Celty, unsure of what to make of it. She peered closely at Shizuo, who was shaking. Although she was dying of curiosity, it was probably best that she didn't ask further than that, he was a mess.

"Hm, well I can help you look for him, although I'm not sure how much help I'll be," she typed, poking Shizuo so he could look up and see her phone.

She noticed his eyes were red. "Need a tissue?"

Shizuo shot up once again. He was not crying! That would be humiliating! It was bad enough he had to explain that he slept with his former arch-nemesis.

"I don't need one!" he retorted, looking away indignantly. Celty sighed, poor Shizuo.

She got up and motioned for Shizuo to follow her to the computer room. She sat down and pressed the power button.

The screen brightened and her desktop appeared. She clicked the internet icon and it loaded in a split second.

"Alright, lets start searching, shall we?"

Shizuo sat down beside her and stared at the monitor. He watched Celty research airports and train stations, looking for familiar ticket holders.

"What kind of ticket would he get and where the hell would he go?" Shizuo asked impatiently as if he had to find Izaya before a certain time.

"Be patient! There are a lot of flights and trains and it's hard to find a single ticket holder amongst thousands."

So, Shizuo sat there and watched Celty scroll through every list and every time and every destination.

"Do you think…do you think he left Japan?"

He shifted his weight and looked down. Maybe it was a lost cause. Maybe he should go back to his normal life and forget Izaya. Just forget he even existed.

"Hey Shizuo, look at this!" typed Celty hurriedly. She shoved her phone in his face and he was jolted out of his depressing thoughts.

Shizuo looked at the screen. Under flights to San Diego, California, under the column for ticket holders, a familiar name appeared. Orihara Izaya.

"No way, he went to the United States?" gasped Shizuo. "How am I supposed to find him now?"

"It's called buy a ticket and get a passport, you moron," typed Celty sarcastically.

"Right! I'll do that now," said Shizuo, grabbing the keyboard. After ordering a ticket, he then quickly ordered a passport, which he had to go and get his picture taken for. He got up, ready to leave.

"Thank you very much Celty, you've been a huge help."

"My pleasure," typed Celty. "Really."

She waited silently as he left her flat to go get his passport made and then it happened.

She found herself rolling around on her couch doing something that can be defined as fangirling.

_Oh my god. I hope they find eachother. This is too wonderful! I can't believe it! Out of everyone, those two…oh my god. Oh my god. Why am I so happy?_

By then, Shizuo had run down the block and gone back to Izaya's flat to retrieve the money left so he could pay for his passport.

A few hours later he was headed off to the airport with high hopes. He would search California inside-out in order to see Izaya one last time and tell him the truth. He had to. There was no way out of it. He was going to find that flea once and for all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Poor Shizuo, he's trying his best. -.-**

**Enjoy the drama~**

A long exhausting flight could not keep Shizuo from achieving his goal. As soon as his flight landed, he dashed off the plane and out of the airport, right into the city.

_Where would he be?_

_Where would he go?_

Shizuo looked for hours. The sun started to set and pretty soon it was night. Shizuo was absolutely tired out. He stood against a building, leaning on the bricks with one arm, panting heavily. He dropped his bag and slumped down. Before him, the city seemed to blur past his vision.

_Where…is…that…fucking…flea…._

Sleep was weighing down on Shizuo's eyes and soon he was out cold, snoring on the sidewalk, like a homeless bum.

It was so warm. What was this warmth. Something soft and warm enveloped Shizuo's body and put his worries at ease. He floated on that warmth as he slowly gained consciousness. Oh. It was just a blanket.

_Wait, a blanket?_

His eyes shot open and he sat up in an unfamiliar room. He was in the middle of a large bed in a large bedroom. The room was dark except for the sliver of morning light creeping through the curtains on his left. Where the hell was he?

He swung his legs over the bed and got up, only to fall to his knees from a major headrush. Ugh, it served him right. He hadn't eaten anything yesterday besides a bag of peanuts from the flight.

He got up from the floor and slowly and shakily, made his way to the door. It swung open to reveal a living room. On one of the armchairs, a figure sat, shrouded in shadow. Shizuo heard soft snoring and realized that whoever it was in the chair, was sleeping.

He tip-toed carefully towards the chair when suddenly, the figure awoke.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan."

Izaya?

"Izaya?"

Shizuo froze for a second and then attempted to pounce on him with a hug. He was suddenly stopped with the edge of a familiar blade, aimed at his neck.

"I-Izaya Kun?"

"What the hell did you come here for?"

Shizuo looked hurt as the ice-cold stare from Izaya penetrated his skin. He grew annoyed.

"I came to tell you something, FLEA!"

Izaya didn't look surprised.

"Hmph, so you regained your memories after I left huh? Sorry, I don't have time to listen to your pathetic questions about what I did to you."

"I'm not here to ask you pathetic questions about what you did you fucking dipshit! I'm here to tell you something that you don't know and will never ask."

He jumped back from the blade, but Izaya grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"What would I need to ask about you? I know everything about you. We fucking lived together!"

"Oh, then I presume that you knew the entire time that I was FAKING amnesia for the sake of you!" shouted Shizuo with a glare.

Izaya stopped in shock. "Wait, you WHAT?"

"Yeah, that's right. I had all my memories to begin with!"

"That's impossible! If you had your memories, you would have never acted like that!"

"I was in a coma for six months, Izaya-Kun, I watched you visit me every single day. You never missed one!"

"How the hell do you know that?" cried Izaya, who had a visible blush in his cheeks. "I thought comatose people were supposed to be ASLEEP. So you faked your entire coma too?"

"No I wasn't! I was drifting over my body! I don't know why, but that's what it was like. I could see everything that happened to my body and around it. I even heard you talking to the doctors about how I possibly had amnesia. That's why I decided to fake it when I woke up. I thought it would be best like that!"

"What was so great about that? Look what you have done!"

"No, look at what you have done! If you hadn't run away like that, we could have stayed happy living like that!"

"How can you be happy living a lie like that?" shouted Izaya. He had never been this furious before in front of Shizuo. "What was so happy about that? In fact, why the hell did you feel the need to fake amnesia?"

"Then why the hell did you feel the need to fake being my friend?"

"If you hadn't faked amnesis, I wouldn't have to! Why did you lie about not having your memories, Shizu-chan? WHY?"

Shizuo grew quiet, his eyes glistened with tears that he was trying to painfully hold in. This was not what he expected to happen when he finally found Izaya. He wished he had stayed back. It was too late now.

"I did it because I was in love with you, Izaya-Kun," spoke Shizuo in a wavery whisper as a single teardrop trickled from his eye.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am unsure whether or not I'll be able to update tomorrow because I have a ton of work. I will try but it is possible y'all might have to wait 2 days. :(**

**Don't worry though, a steamy night awaits... ^^**

"And YOU!" he shouted, catching himself and swiping his cheek with his arm. "You were in love with me too! I know you were!"

"Was not, Shizuo-chan. It was all an experiment from the start. Every move was planned. I was curious."

"Now you tell, me, Mr. I-am-too-cool-to-admit-my-feelings," glared Shizuo. "Just what kind of experiment caused you to sleep with me? Were you testing your feelings? Were you testing mine? Because I'll tell you something, what I felt was very real. I remember you moaning out my name! Did you plan to do that too?"

Izaya froze. His stare turned colder. "I told you, there were no feelings involved. It was merely an experiment. A failed experiment."

"So that's why you ran off to America! So that you could run away from a failure. So tell me the truth Izaya-kun. Why did this experiment of yours fail?"

_Oh Shit. Why had he said that it failed?_

"I wasn't supposed to become sexually active with my subject, Shizuo."

_Shit. He wasn't thinking again. Why was he answering these questions?_

"Oh, so you left because we had sex? Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it? Was it too painful? Or was it…too good?" His voice became increasingly sarcastic and dark.

Izaya grimaced. He was caught in a tight spot. There had to be a way to escape…some way.

Shizuo noticed Izaya frantically glancing about. He seized the opportunity.

Snatching Izaya by his cheeks, he forcefully pressed his lips to his. Izaya became weakened. His blade slipped out of his hand and hit the floor with a clatter.

After a moment, Shizuo pulled away from Izaya and they both stood there, breathless and flushed.

Izaya's mind was racing.

_Why? Why?_ Shizuo was such a liar. How could he, Izaya, be fooled by such acting. He should have paid closer attention. But he knew that he had done the same, by hiding the fact that he was using Shizuo as an experiment. He sorted these in his brain and came to a conclusion.

They were even. They both trolled each other. They both lost and won.

Izaya started to laugh. Shizuo stared at him for a bit and slowly began to chuckle. They were both idiots.

Izaya reached out and grasped Shizuo's shoulder.

"I'll tell you something. The other reason I left was because I felt like I didn't know you anymore. You were a completely different person. It was crazy scary. You got me there, Shizu—chan."

Izaya gulped back the embarassment of what he had said with a smirk and continued to speak.

"Maybe I love you…just not the weird you with no memories. That was amusing but I missed you."

He leaned over and kissed Shizuo who sat there stunned, but then quickly glomped Izaya and toppled him over.

They lay there on the ground looking at eachother. Izaya's eyes had lost the cold iciness that they had possessed moments before. Shizuo's face glowed with a warm blush.

"You'll come back to Japan with me won't you?" he asked.

"Already booked the flight."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"I knew you would come sooner or later. I kept checking the incoming flights and sure enough, there was your name! So I went and looked for you and found you asleep like some lazy bum on the sidewalk. Then I brought you here."

"You planned this too?"

"Actually, I planned to travel back with a business partner but they cancelled due to an emergency . I planed to set things straight and then kill you and leave for Japan."

"You bastard," glowered Shizuo.

Izaya just chuckled. "Its funny how my plans don't work out when they involve you."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you decide to troll me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Shizu-chan."

Shizuo leaned back down and passionately kissed Izaya who returned it with much vigor.

It was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sooo sorry I didn't update yesterday! I practically drowned in work. I hope the lemons in this chapter make up for it ;) As you can probably tell, the story is rearing to a close, but I'm not entirely sure how many chapters it will be before it does. I'll probably end up writing more material after this although it may or may not be shizaya. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

They slowly held hands as they entered the bedroom, Izaya half-leading Shizuo. Both of their hands were squeezed together tightly.

Silence passed and the only sound was the rustling of curtains and the air vents.

They faced each other before the large bed that Shizuo, only moments before, had woken up in.

He felt a sudden bout of passion as he gazed at Izaya's pale face in the dim light.

He pulled Izaya close, hugging him with all of his heart, and soon enough, Izaya's arms began to reach around Shizuo's torso, squeezing him tighter.

They looked into each others eyes. It was so different from many months ago, when pocket knives and vending machines would normally be flying. Shizuo could hardly believe that this was real.

He reached out and brushed Izaya's cheek which was warm and flushed.

"I love you, Izaya-Kun."

Izaya tried to hide his embarrassment in a mask of indifference, but Shizuo knew better, at the feel of his pounding heart against his chest.

It was Izaya's way of saying, "Yes, I love you too."

He smiled and kissed Izaya deeply, waging a tongue battle with Izaya who gasped for air and moaned. Their lips parted and they both breathed heavily.

As another burst of passion filled Shizuo, and he toppled Izaya onto the bed, continuing to kiss him all over, leaving a trail of hickeys throughout Izaya's neck and chest.

Izaya's shirt made its way on the floor, next to the bed, and he lay there as Shizuo continued to suck at his chest, rubbing his nipples and further arousing him. A bulge presented itself in Izaya's crotch.

Breathing in stifled gasped and whispered moans, as much as he tried to hold it in, Izaya was no match for Shizuo's hand reaching into his pants and slowly caressing his member.

He gave a cry of pleasure, and then in embarrassment, covered his mouth with a pillow, in order to suppress the sucession of gasps and moans that came afterwards.

Shizuo realized the pillow was interfering with Izaya's voice and therby removed the pillow from Izaya's hands, which were weak from pleasure. He then bent over and took Izaya's length by mouth, licking and sucking in all the right areas.

Izaya moaned louder than ever and blushed furiously from embarassment. Ugh, why did Shizuo have to go about doing it like this? It was embarassing enough as it was!

And why was Shizuo so good at this? Why bother asking now, Shizuo was too good, and Izaya was swept away in the pleasure.

He shuddered suddenly as the spasms of pleasure began to override his body but before he could come, Shizuo removed his length from his mouth.

"Why, Shizuo? Don't stop now…"

He felt incomplete and was dying to climax. He trembled and lay there shivering, waiting for further contact.

The sight was too much for Shizuo and he hurriedly removed his pants to reveal his already, rock-hard member. He then, quickly positioned himself at Izaya's entrance.

Grasping Izaya's body around his chest and stomach, he pulled himself into Izaya's opening, and slid in gently as the warm tightness surrounded him.

Izaya muffled a cry with his hand as he continued to tremble and twitch, waiting for Shizuo to come and relieve him.

Shizuo slowly began to thrust in and out of Izaya, holding him tightly to his chest, which was hammering with the beats of his heart. He took deep breaths, feeling the pleasure of Izaya around his length as he slid in and out.

The tension that Izaya felt build up in his member grew and grew with each rapid thrust from Shizuo. Sweat drops rolled down the sides of Shizuo's neck and Izaya's back as they gained speed.

Passion engulfed the two and soon enough, Shizuo was putting all of his force into his thrusts and Izaya was screaming out shamelessly.

"S-SHIZUO! AHH! HFF! MORE! AHH! I...AHH!"

Shizuo himself was letting off a series of erotic moans and grunts as he struggled to keep up with the intense need for pleasure.

The climax came and Izaya spilled his seed across the bed sheets as Shizuo's began to drip down his legs.

They fell panting onto the bed, their hearts hammering in their chests.

This was unreal.

This was the best.

Shizuo held Izaya tightly, feeling his warmth and resting his cheek onto his back.

"I really love you, Izaya-Kun."

"Love…you…too…" Izaya breathed, half conscious, his mind spinning from pleasure.

Shizuo smirked, bent over the edge of the bed, and fished around in his pants pocket.

He brought out his phone and turned it on recording mode.

"Say that again louder, I couldn't hear you," he told Izaya.

"I said…I…love…you…too…Shizuo," breathed Izaya again.

Shizuo pressed save and tucked his phone away in his pants pocket.

That would be his special keepsake, and his item of blackmail.

He smiled as he lay back down on Izaya's back and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Just before he closed his eyes, he thought "Love you too, my flea," and smiled.

He felt so warm that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Will these two ever go back to normal after that "lovely" night? Hmmm...**

**Enjoyy~**

All night, Shizuo slept through that warmth, drifting on it, as if it were a cloud, carrying him further and further away. He then, slowly began to stir and lay on the bed with his eyes closed.

It was cold.

He reached around for Izaya, who should have been beneath him.

He was gone.

His eyes darted open and he peered around the empty room.

_Not again._

He grabbed his clothes and threw them on as he raced out of the bedroom, hoping to catch him running in the streets, only to come face to face with him in the hallway.

"Oh, Izaya…Hey there," he said, awkwardly scratching his head. "I was worried you had run off again."

"Trust me, Shizzy, I'm not going anywhere."

Izaya stood in the hall in a typical Izaya-like outfit; black jeans and a black tee. His trademark sweatshirt was thrown over his arm. In his hand was…Shizuo's cell phone?

"Uh, Izaya, why do you have my phone?"

Izaya merely laughed.

"You think I don't have a single memory of what happened last night?" he asked with a sly expression.

Shizuo gulped. "Um…no?"

"You think I don't recognize the sound of a record button being pressed?"

_Oh shit. He knows!_

"I don't know what you're talking about," declared Shizuo indifferently.

Izaya scrolled through Shizuo's phone and found the file. He pressed it and covered his ears so that he couldn't hear the embarrassing sounds being emitted by the speakers.

Shizuo blushed, hearing those beautiful words again. His treasures.

"You do realize that I simply cannot tolerate the existence of such explicit material regarding myself, Shizuo."

Shizuo sighed gloomily. "Fine I'll delete it."

Izaya knew better.

"Allow me," he said with a grand gesture as he dropped the phone on the floor.

Oh no. Shizuo knew definitely what was going to come next. And it did.

Izaya began cracking up psychotically as he repeatedly stomped Shizuo's phone into smithereens.

As soon as the phone was nothing more than shattered glass, metal, and motherboards, he stopped and proclaimed his boredom.

"I normally reserve this for girl's phones, but you're an exception," he announced with an evil smirk.

"You'll be paying for that I assume?" spat Shizuo with a glare.

"I wonder about that…" said Izaya with a dream-like expression that, to Shizuo meant "hell fucking no."

"IZAYA!" yelled Shizuo at the top of his lungs and he lifted the coffee table that was closest to him over his head and pelted it towards Izaya.

Izaya dodged and the table went smashing out the windo, falling fifteen stories before it smashed onto the sidewalk in front of some elderly man taking a walk, who then passed out from shock.

"I wouldn't go on a rampage Shizu-chan," said Izaya calmly. "This is a hotel room, not my property."

Shizuo managed to calm down because it was reasonable, but still gave Izaya the evil eye.

"You owe me!"

"We'll see about that."

A few hours later they were packed up and heading for the gate. Shizuo collapsed on one of the chairs in the waiting area and began snoring loudly and obnoxiously. Izaya decided to pretend he didn't know him and walked off to buy a sandwich.

By the time the flight was boarding, Shizuo was still asleep. Izaya had enough by then and picked up his duffel, smacking it precisely into Shizuo's face.

He awoke with a cry of pain and glared at Izaya.

"Fucking flea, what was that for?"

"Wake up Shizu-chan. Do you want to miss the flight?"

Shizuo just glared and stretched his legs.

The plane ride was different than all other plane rides had been for Izaya.

It was the first time riding next to Shizuo on an airplane for him and truthfully, he was enjoying himself. He was enjoying watching Shizuo react to the taste of the peanuts and spill soda on his shirt. He liked it when Shizuo made faces at the magazines and stared out the window like a child. But he especially liked it when Shizuo fell asleep again and rested his head on his shoulder.

It was embarrassing but it was evening and it seemed like they were all alone on that flight. It was peaceful. For the first time in a long time, Izaya felt content with himself. Perhaps everything worked out in the end after all.

He drifted off with a full heart and a small light-hearted smile.

A full-forced smack on his face awoke him at once and he cried out in surprise.

"Wake up, Izaya! We don't have all day to get off this plane!"

Izaya rubbed his sore nose and stiffly got up, clutching his duffel. Shizuo got him again. Back in the game now, was he?

They eventually walked out of the gate together and morphed into the swirl of airport-goers.

They were in Japan at last and on the train back to Ikebukuro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers! Since this story is slowwwly pulling to an end, i've been thinking about what i'm going to write next. I've decided it will be either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or another Durarara fanfiction, most likely with lemons. If you have any opinions or questions on the matter, or any other matters, feel free to ask! I will try my best to answer :) Also any suggestions to improve my writing or whatever would be useful. Thank you very much and enjoy the chapter!~**

If you had lived in Ikebukuro for awhile, there were many things that you knew about the people there and how they acted. Most people knew Shizuo as the person notorious for causing damage around the city and most people knew only fools would mess with him. Most people only knew Izaya as one of the very few fools who tried to mess with him.

The people of Ikebukuro knew that if Izaya and Shizuo were seen anywhere together, it would be wise to run for your life. The cat and dog duo were infamous for obnoxious fights in public places that not even the police could handle.

Now imagine being one of those many anonymous Ikebukuro folks who are going about their daily routine on a typical day. Now you suddenly see that man, Shizuo emerge from the train station. Ok. Whatever.

Wait, why is Izaya next to him?

Why the hell do they look like they are on good terms?

Shouldn't stop signs and vending machines be cluttered around?

Is this all an illusion?

You would stop and stare at them in the middle of the street in the daylight like many other folks who were doubting their own vision.

Soon a whole crowd of pedestrians were standing around in disbelief as Shizuo, next to Izaya, walked down the street and around the corner.

A random elderly man began to run in circles screaming "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

At that moment, two distracted drivers who were receiving texts about the strange sight, missed the red light and crashed into each other.

The already confused crowd went crazy at the sight and chaos broke out as many began running and screaming, believing that the end had really come.

Who knew that Shizuo and Izaya on peaceful terms could inflict more damage than both of them on murderous ones?

Izaya watched the chaos unravel from his flat window with Shizuo fast asleep on the couch.

Perhaps he should go out in public with Shizuo like that more often. The peoples reaction was priceless.

Then he thought, _I should have kissed him right then and there._

But that would be a bit humiliating on his part and there were a few people that he really didn't want to reveal to about his personal life.

He sighed and began to relax. Suddenly his doorbell rang.

He got up slowly and peered out through the small glass hole. It was Celty.

He opened the door and Celty burst in followed by…Erika?

"You!" began Celty, typing furiously. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Nowhere important," sighed Izaya with an indifferent expression. "What's up?"

"I Heard EVERYTHING!" squealed Erika excitedly. Celty covered her mouth with a hand.

"Ignore her, she followed me here."

Izaya sighed.

"Why don't you both have a seat, in the kitchen because the living room is occupied at the moment."

Erika jumped up again. "NO WAY! Is HE in there?"

Izaya raised his eyebrows. What was up with this chick?

"Ignore her, she's just overexcited."

"What could she possibly be excited about?"

"Don't worry about it. Its nothing you want to know about."

They sat down in the kitchen. The air was silent. Erika was squirming.

"So you guys are on peaceful terms now, I presume?"

"If you can call it that. Headline news reports are somewhat over exaggerated," said Izaya with a suspicious look at Erika.

"IS IT TRUE YOU GUYS ARE DATING?" shouted Erika all of a sudden.

Izaya's eyes widened. "Celty?"

Celty hunched over. "Sorry. I didn't realize she was into this kind of thing."

Izaya sighed. "Well, there is no helping it now."

"Is that a YES?" asked Erika excitedly.

Izaya thought for a moment. Should he spill the beans to this crazy girl?

Why the hell not? He was curious to see what Erika would say if he confirmed it.

"Sure," he said, very casually.

Erika jumped out of her seat. "I WAS RIGHT! HA! That'll show Walker! He owes me 50 bucks!"

Ah. So it was for the money. Wait, so then she suspected this would happen? Izaya shook his head. _I'll never understand women completely._

Shizuo was awoken by Erika's shouts and walked lazily into the kitchen.

"Who the hell is screaming? It's bothering me."

"Oh, hello there Shizu-chan. We have guests."

Celty sat there fidgeting with her cell. This was going to be awkward if Erika wasn't going to shut up already. Oh no, Celty could see Erika scanning the two of them closely.

_Don't do it, Erica! Don't do it!_

But she didn't stop her. Perhaps Celty was curious to hear this firsthand.

Erica stared at both men, causing Izaya cast an indifferent mask of awkwardness and Shizuo to stand there fidgeting.

"Uh, is something wrong?" began Shizuo, hesitantly.

"You're seme aren't you," pointed Erika.

The room went silent.

In his mind, Izaya was embarrassed out of his wits end. _Damn fujoshi_, he thought as a small blush crawled into his cheeks and Shizuo's face turned the color of beet.

"H-How did you know that?" asked Shizuo, out of confusion, and then to his dismay, he became more embarrassed since he had just confirmed the fact.

If Celty had a head, she would have hit it against the table.

She wanted to laugh but she was dead meat. It was her fault for dragging Erika into this and she knew it. She felt Izaya glare at her and she slowly typed:

"Sorry, I never told her that. She guessed. Very very sorry. PLEASE forgive me!"

It was going to be a very awkward day.


	16. Chapter 16

***SOB* noo! It's the last chapter! I wanted to make it last a bit longer but I realized then I was dragging it on and making it kind of vague. So anyway I hope you enjoyed the story. I certainly enjoyed writing it and reading the reviews. It's not my last story so there will be more stories to come in the future. **

**Anyways, I wanted to make a bunch of thank-you's. I wanted to thank first of all, everyone who stuck along all 16 chapters. Thank you for putting up with me :) **

**I want to thank everyone who posted a review because you all make my day when i check my inbox and see that another person posted a review. I don't think i would have been as motivated without you people :') Also, anyone who favorited it, or got alerts for it, thank you very much as well! Last but not least, thank you to mika-chan for the delicious cookies :D **

**Enjoy the chapter~**

Celty pushed Erika out of the flat who was scribbling down rapidly in her notebook, which she had somehow managed to bring and pull out of her sweater.

She looked back into the kitchen before she stepped out the door and saw Izaya and Shizuo, sitting there in the midst of an awkward silence.

Closing the door, she continued to nudge an excited Erika to the elevator.

As the doors shut, she began to think. She hoped she hadn't ruined their relationship by telling Erika. But it had been inevitable. She just could not bring herself to hide from a fellow fujoshi like Erika about the situation. There was no way she could have told Shinra. He would have been disgusted at the idea of it.

"I've decided!" announced Erika, as they walked out of the elevator. "I'm going to make a doujin about those two!"

Celty stood there silently. Slowly pulling out her phone, she typed:

"Let me read it when you're done." And then felt immediately guilty about it. Then she thought again, It's not like the subject matter themselves are going to read it. But then again, what it Erika showed it to them?

She glanced at Erika who was skipping happily.

"You aren't going to, you know, show it to them, are you?" she typed.

Erika laughed. "That would be embarrassing! Who in their right mind would do that?"

Celty felt a wave of relief wash over her mind. _Thank god._

They then continued to walk down the block and to Celty's flat.

Meanwhile, back at Izaya's flat, Shizuo was pacing around the living room, while Izaya continued to work on his computer, down the hall.

Shizuo was worried about many things. For one, he was worried about that crazy girl, Erika. He didn't want to murder her, but he wanted to make her stay away from him at all costs. She gave him an odd sort of chill. Ugh. The other thing that worried him, was telling his brother that he was gay, and dating Izaya. He didn't want to tell his brother, but he felt some extremely strong urge to.

He paced about. He should be happy. Why was he so stressed? He had finally gotten what he wanted, Izaya's love, but everything felt so strange.

At the same time, Izaya, who was supposively doing work, was sitting at his desk, looking blankly at the screen-saver. Ever since the beginning, he knew he was in for the risk, when he called Shizuo on that rainy day, to cause the accident, in an attempt to kill him. He knew he was taking chances by starting over with Shizuo after he woke up. But for some reason, although his plans always turned unexpectedly in odd directions, it never felt like failure now. Sure, it had felt like failure at the time he first had sex with Shizuo, and failure before that when he began losing control of his own feelings. But now that he looked back at it, was it really failure?

Sure, it was quite different. He never would have dreamed of himself embracing Shizuo and acting in ways that damaged his pride in front of him. But would it ever go back to normal? Would he ever be able to maintain a normal street fight with him like the old days, without being weakened by Shizuo's face?

He would have to see about that. He would need to test that theory out. But then he stopped again, as he swiveled around in his chair, the room blurring around him.

Why did he want to revert to the old days? Things had changed so much now, he was confused. How the hell was it possible that he could go from murder to love within a few weeks with Shizuo? It didn't seem humanly possible.

And then it hit him.

It hit him harder than the time that Shizuo flung his duffel bag at his face at the airport.

That was it.

He had been in love with Shizuo the whole time.

What did they call it? That feeling of hating someone so much, you love them? It was a dark feeling. He supposed he had hidden the love part of that feeling from Shizuo before the accident.

Being with Shizuo in a way that wasn't murderous, even though it was fake, brought out the love part of his love-hate feelings. It all made perfect sense now.

He spun around in his chair some more and laughed.

If he wanted to go back to the old days of fighting, it would be simple. He would just show off his immense love of Shizuo by cutting him up with his knife.

No, it wasn't that simple anymore. The thought was childish and didn't consider his feelings at all.

He sighed and rested his head on his hand.

With the way their relationship had turned, if they started fighting, it would turn from an intense battle of hate, to an intense passionate round of sex. Izaya's mind spun.

_Fuck, what have I gotten myself into?_

No matter how many times he repeated that question to himself, he could only laugh it off, thinking of Shizuo in the other room. He heard Shizuo pacing, and then talking on the phone.

Probably calling his brother.

He listened in carefully.

"Hey, it's me," said Shizuo. "I have to tell you something important."

Silence.

"You…how did you know that? WHAT? It's been all over the news? Who did that? I'm going to kill them if it's that last thing I…hmmm…what? Is it true? Of course it is! Yes I'm gay! Now you know!"

He continued to jabber on the phone for quite a bit before Izaya heard a "bye" and the sound of the phone being flung at the sofa.

Footsteps were coming down the hall.

Quickly, Izaya nudged his mouse, making his screen re-appear and he turned his chair back to face it.

Strong, sturdy arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt Shizuo peering over his shoulder.

"Apparently the fact that we weren't fighting together is breaking news all over the internet."

"It would be wise not to make any public appearances for awhile would it then," smirked Izaya, looking up at Shizuo's face. He reached up and yanked at his blonde hair, pulling him closer. "By the looks of it, I don't think it will be a problem."

Shizuo blushed. "What about food?"

"We can send someone to get it."

Shizuo sighed. "I'm not filing papers or praising your chess skills."

"Aw darn. I'm going to miss that. The sight of your bashful, smiling face saying, 'yes master! I will file your papers' or 'wow Izaya-kun! Your chest skills are faaabulous!' was incredibly entertaining."

"You bastard, Izaya kun!" roared Shizuo in a rage as he picked up a lamp and hurled it at Izaya's face. Izaya caught it before it hit his computer. He had an idea.

"Catch me if you can!" he called as he raced out of his office and out of the flat at full speed, clutching his trusty pocket knife.

Shizuo was enraged, and grabbed the sofa, taking it with him as he bounded after his boyfriend shouting "I'm going to fucking KILL you!"

They both ran out into the street in broad daylight and the folks of Ikebukuro stood around looking at the two men who, only moments before had made news of being seen together peacefully. Now, they were everything but.

Vending machines, streetsigns, and trashcans went scattering and broken across the city as the two went at it.

The headline news immediately became:

_Sorry, the previous news article was false. Shizuo and Izaya are fighting again._

The people shook their heads and continued about their daily lives. It was to be expected.

All was well in Ikebukuro.

All was normal.

Well, except when it got dark. Shizuo and Izaya walked in opposite directions back to Izaya's flat, where they met up and shared a passionate kiss.

They were dating, but that was reserved for after hours, when it was dark.

When camera's and pedestrians could not see them making love in the back of an abandoned alleyway or back in their flat, curling up together on Izaya's bed.

No one suspected anything except the few who knew.

Erika was working on her doujin, which would not be finished for another few months, and Celty wouldn't see it until then.

Shizuo's brother accepted him and continued to carry out his career.

Everything worked out in the end.

It worked out unexpectedly strangely, but it was beneficial.

Izaya accepted his own feelings, and let them take over his mind. Shizuo became more tolerant of Izaya's indifference and evil personality. They both had many years ahead of them.

Many years to grow.

Many years to talk, to think, to wonder.

Despite those many years to do many things. There was one particular thing that was inevitable and desirable.

They had an eternity to love eachother.

And that,

they did.

End.


End file.
